


Sólo ahí

by Nakuru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, F/F, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habían cosas que sólo podían ser vistas en el invernadero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo ahí

Había cosas que sólo era posible ver en el invernadero, decía Luna.  
Como minúsculas Adalas que confundían los gritos de las mandrágoras con los de niños humanos e intentaban consolarles y Rujus que se ocultaban bajo la tierra y bebían el rocío que caía sobre ellos.

Ginny prefería no decir nada sobre esas -seguramente inexistentes- criaturas, pero no dudaba en asentir a la primera afirmación.

Porque solamente en la limitada privacidad que les proporcionaba el invernadero había visto a Luna sin aliento, con sus mejillas coloradas y sus labios húmedos entreabiertos, como si estuviese pidiendo sin palabras un beso más.


End file.
